TMNT: Mutanimals (chapter 3)
[[Datei:IDW MutAn 03 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #3 (IDW)]]Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutanimals'' (chapter 3)' ist der dritte von vier Teilen einer Miniserie aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 6. Mai 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT: Mutanimals #3 (IDW) * Story: Paul Allor * Zeichnungen: Andy Kuhn * Farben: Nick Filardi * Text: Shawn Lee and Tom Long * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität 'Zur IDW Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #2 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #4 Vorkommende Charaktere *''Mighty Mutanimals'' **Old Hob **Slash **Mondo Gecko und Herman the Hermit Crab **Pigeon Pete **Mutagen Man **Sally Pride **Man Ray *Lindsey Baker *''Null Group'' **Madame Null **Jillian Amante *Foot Clan (erwähnt) *Baxter Stockman (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|240px|Neue Freunde, geteiltes LeidIm Inneren des nun fahrenden Zuges der Null Group kommt Old Hob als Lezter der Mutanimals wieder zu sich und begegnet seinen zwei neuen Mitgefangenen, Sally und Ray.''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #2 Sally erzählt Hob großspurig von einem Fluchtplan, den sie entwickelt hat (das einzige Problem dabei ist, dass sie nach wie vor in ihren Käfigen sitzen), und dass sie sich gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Hauptlabor der Null Group befinden, wo Mutagen Man weiteren Experimenten ausgesetzt werden soll, während Sally und Ray, deren Tests bereits abgeschlossen sind, an eine Gruppe namens "Foot Club" (oder so ähnlich) verkauft werden sollen. Erst da merkt Hob, dass sich Slash und Mondo Gecko nicht bei ihnen befinden, und dass sie entkommen sind, verspricht ihm und den anderen ein baldiges Entkommen aus dieser Bedrouille. thumb|160px|left|Heroische LeistungenIn der Zwischenzeit haben Slash und Mondo einen Pickup kurzgeschlossen und die Verfolgung des Zugs aufgenommen. Slash hat vor, seine Freunde unter geringstmöglicher Gewaltanwendung zu befreien, indem er und Mondo sich auf den Zug schwingen und den Waggon, in dem sie festsitzen, vom Rest des Zuges abzutrennen. Nach einer halsbrecherischen Verfolgungsfahrt erreichen sie schließlich ihr Ziel; und bevor Mondo sich fragen kann, wie sie nun auf den Wagen kommen sollen, schnappt Slash sich ihn und springt auf den Waggon auf, so dass Mondo die Tür öffnen kann. thumb|240px|AmoklaufDoch kurz nachdem die beiden Mutanten in den Wagen eingedrungen sind, tauchen plötzlich Dutzende von Null Group-Sicherheitsleuten, die nur auf sie gewartet haben, auf und fallen über sie her. Trotz verzweifelter Gegenwehr wird zuerst Mondo in einen Käfig verfrachtet, und dann wird auch Slash von der schieren Übermacht in einen anderen hineingedrängt; doch als dies geschieht, schaltet sich unerwartet etwas in Slash um. Er verfällt in seine alte, unkontrollierte Wildheit zurück,"Sins of the Fathers" #3 läuft Amok und nimmt dabei den Wagen Stück für Stück auseinander. Unter seinem ungezügelten Wüten entgleist der Zug; die Mutanimals können sich unverletzt aus dem Wrack retten, doch nun ist ihnen die Angst vor Slashs Berserkerwut in die Knochen gefahren. Slash versucht ihnen zu versichern, dass die Aufregung über seine bevorstehende Gefangennahme und der dabei angstiegene Adrenalinspiegel seine neu erlangte Intelligenz nur kurzzeitig ausgeschaltet hat,"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #3 doch scheint selbst er nicht wirklich an diese Behauptung zu glauben... thumb|240px|left|"Sag niemals Nie"Kurze Zeit später, auf dem Dach des Hauptfirmensitzes der Null Group. Madame Null, die gerade von ihrer ersten Begegnung mit den Mutanimals wieder zurückgekehrt ist, hat inzwischen von der Havarie des Zuges erfahren. Da die Null Group nun keine "Handelsware" mehr besitzt, sollen Lindsey und Jillan sich sofort an die Arbeit machen und schnellstmöglich eine neue Ladung fertigstellen. Lindsey aber, der der Umgang mit Madame Null unheimlich geworden ist, spricht zu Jillians Entsetzen energisch ihren Protest aus und erklärt, dass sie nach all dem, was sie von ihr gesehen hat, keinerlei Interesse hat, für die Null Group zu arbeiten. Madame Null aber nimmt Lindseys Weigerung schlichtweg nicht hin und macht ihren Standpunkt klar, indem sie kurzerhand einen ihrer eigenen Wachmänner packt und ihm die Lebensenergie aussaugt, bevor sie den ausgedörrten Leichnam achtlos beiseite wirft. Damit stellt sie Lindsey ihr Ultimatum: Entweder sie arbeitet für ihre Firma und stellt weitere Mutanten für sie her... oder sie kann sich auf qualvolle und extrem endgültige Konsequenzen gefasst machen. thumb|240px|30 Sekunden EhrlichkeitAls Lindsey und Jillian sich kurz danach im Fahrstuhl auf den Weg ins Labor des Gebäudes begeben, lässt Jillian den Fahrstuhl zwischendrin stoppen und zerrt Lindsey in das Treppenhaus, damit sie sich dort ihrer aufgebrachten Ex-Freundin ungestört erklären kann. Lindsey schleudert ihr ins Gesícht, dass die großartige Arbeit bei der Null Group, von der Jillian ihr erzählt hat,''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #1 nichts als eine Lüge war, wie so viele andere zuvor in ihrer vorherigen Beziehung; und Jillian muss geknickt gestehen, dass sie Lindsey zu sich holen wollte, damit sie einen Weg für sie aus der Null Group ausbaldowern sollte, und sie dadurch mit in diesen bodenlosen Sumpf hineingezogen hat. Damit sind weitere Worte zwischen den beiden Frauen überflüssig geworden, und nur Sekunden später taucht eine Wachmannschaft, die nach ihnen gesucht hat, auf, um sie zum Labor zu eskortieren. thumb|160px|left|Bittere SelbsterkenntnisIm Hauptquartier der Mutanimals hilft Pigeon Pete den beiden Neuankömmlingen, sich häuslich einzurichten, während Hob und Slash eine ernste Unterredung miteinander führen. Obwohl Hob ihm gut zuzureden versucht, ist Slash verzweifelt darüber, dass das Monster, dass er endlich unterdrückt geglaubt hatte, immer noch in ihm wohnt - und dass er es willentlich losgelassen hat, als er sich und seine Freunde wieder hinter Gittern gesehen hat. Hob gibt sein Bestes, um Slash zu versichern, dass diese Tat ihn nicht so schlecht wie die Menschen gemacht hat, die für ihr Leid verantwortlich sind, und dass sie die wahren Monster in diesem Fall sind und nicht er. thumb|160px|Der SchlachtplanUnterdessen unterhalten sich Man Ray, Sally und Mutagen Man/Seymour Gutz darüber, was die Null Group mit ihrem Verschwinden nun unternehmen word. Seymour befürchtet, dass sie nun unverzüglich weitere Mutanten in "Produktion" geben wird, um den heutigen Verlust wieder wettzumachen, und Sally und Hob fassen den Entschluss, dass Nulls Mutantenfabrik ein für alle Mal ausgeschaltet werden muss; nur ist der einzige Knackpunkt dabei, dass einer von ihnen zur Null Group zurückkehren müsste, um den Plan aus dem Inneren heraus in die Tat umzusetzen. Man Ray legt dagegen Widerspruch ein und schlägt stattdessen vor, sich Madame Null vorzunehmen: Dass sie persönlich auf dem Güterbahnhof anwesend war, um der Niederlage der Mutanimals beizuwohnen, spricht für ihr unermessliches Ego; und ihre Niederlage vor den Leuten, denen sie sich stets überlegen hält, wäre genau der Ansatzpunkt, um ihre Pläne permanent auszuheben. thumb|left|160px|Ein Wort zu meinen AlbträumenWährend die Drei ihre Pläne schmieden, schleicht sich Seymour heimlich auf sein Zimmer zurück, wo er Pete begegnet, der Nachtlampen gegen Albträume in den Zimmern verteilen will. Darüber kommen sie kurz auf ihre eigenen persönlichen Albträume zu sprechen, und nachdem Pete sich entfernt hat, beginnt Seymour an seinem Lebenserhaltungsanzug herumzuwerken. Kurz danach werden Mondo Gecko und Herman, die draußen den Wagen des Teams reparieren, überrascht Zeugen, wie Seymour sich von ihrem Versteck entfernt... thumb|160px|Suicide RunSpäter, im Mutantenlabor der Null Group, werden Jillian und Lindsey vom Eintreffen Mutagen Mans unterrichtet, der behauptet, dass sein Anzug eine kritische Fehlfunktion erlitten hat. Doch als Jillian, die den Anzug konstruiert hat, ihn in Augenschein nehmen will, erklärt Seymour, dass er die Fehlfuntkion absichtlich herbeigeführt hat. Er hat seinen Anzug neu verkabelt, damit sich dessen Systeme überhitzen und ihn somit zu einer wandelnden Bombe machen - und er ist nur zum Labor zurückgekehrt, um die Anlage und all die Leute, die in ihr arbeiten, mit sich in den Tod zu reißen, damit nie wieder ein anderer Mutant unter ihnen leiden soll... Neudruckversionen *''TMNT: Mutanimals'' (Graphic Novel), September 2015 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #6 (Hardcover), April 2018 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)